Kisses
by MariksMyra1614
Summary: A couple entries for the kiss drabble series on the BakuraLovesRyou yahoo group.
1. French Kiss

French Kiss

The older blonde sighed as he stared out the window absent-mindedly.

"Hell, there has to be something to do around here on a Sunday morning."

He smirked at the one idea that came to mind, and he turned to march up  
the stairs to his lover's room.

"Ryou, get up! It's almost-"

His sentence halted when he saw how sweet and helpless, and  
irresistable his koi looked when sleeping. This brought to mind a way  
he could wake the boy. He carefully climbed onto the bed, then on top  
of Ryou. Stretching out comfortably, he listened for a sign his  
presence was known. Small whines came from the boy below him.

"Hn...get off, I'm sleeping..."

Bakura leaned his head closer so he could watch Ryou open his eyes. He  
gently kissed the boy's lips, and smiled when his love returned the  
greeting, his deep chocolate eyes opening partially.

"Oh...morning 'Kura. What are you doing on top of me anyways?"  
"Kissing you," the thief murmured as he pressed his lips lovingly to  
the angelic ones once more.

Ryou found himself wrapping his arms around the older boy's neck,  
leaning more into the kiss. He moaned softly and blushed when he felt a  
prodding, delicious tongue slide between his lips to explore his mouth.  
His back arched slightly as a pair of skilled hands began to roam over  
his chest.

'Mmm...Bakura. It feels so nice,' Ryou whispered through their mind  
link. The theif voice entered his mind to return this in a sensual tone.

'Don't get too excited. All good things must come to an end...'

His thoughts were interupted when Ryou's slender tongue deftly pushed  
back his own for a better taste of his lover. Bakura shuddered as the  
pinkish muscle ran along his own, before it pulled back. He whined  
quietly, trying to follow it but the angel's lips were now firmly  
closed. The kiss ended then as the higher blonde sat up a bit. Ryou's  
mysterious orbs peered up into his own.

"Why must good things end, 'Kura?"

Bakura smiled as he rolled off the boy to lay next to him.

"Because laying on your sexy little body, as well as kissing you has  
gotten me all excited, and I don't want to mess up the bed...at least  
not until tonight."

Ryou blushed, nodding slightly as he cuddled into his lover's arms.


	2. Last Kiss

Bakura smirked as he lay motionless on the kitchen floor. It was his favorite day of the year, April Fools Day. His latest prank consisted of leaving the fridge door open and pleading that he was choking. His naive hikari would fall for it instantly. 

Just as this thought went through his mind, Ryou could be heard coming in the front door. The boy had been out getting the day's mail. 

"Ryou...," Bakura croaked weakly. 

The young blonde was at his side in a heartbeat, looking worried. Bakura was doubled over on his side, his eyes narrowed. 

"What's wrong? What happened? This is a joke, isn't it?" 

His koi slowly closed his eyes, shaking his head. 

"I had something much worse planned until this happened...There's something stuck in my throat. There's nothing you can do now." 

Ryou frowned, leaning closer. He clutched onto the thief's shirt. 

"Please, 'Kura. You'll be ok. Just breathe deeply." 

He was cought by surprise when a soft kiss graced his lips, followed by an explanation by the darker of the two. 

"This may be the last kiss I give you. Never forget it...I love you," 

With that, Bakura became still, holding his breath. Ryou's shoulder's shook as he lay himself across his koi's chest. 

"No...please come back. I'd do anything," 

The theif grinned as he cracked one eye open. Carefully, he lifted a hand to touch Ryou's cheek. The boy jumped back to look at who had touched him. 

"April Fools, koi...you'd do anything, hm? I've got some ideas for tonight." 

Ryou simply blinked then stood, turning towards the counter to make some lunch for them. 

"You're evil, you know that? Just you wait, I'll get you back...some day." 

Bakura shrugged, standing as well to look over the beatiful blonde's shoulder. 

"That's my job." 


End file.
